The latching of doors such as those providing access to a nose-mounted engine driven trailer refrigeration unit present special problems since the doors are relatively large, subject to vibrational forces associated with highway travel and exposed to weather and highway hazards. The doors are, however, expected to protect the equipment from rain, snow and slush, provide easy access and to remain securely closed.